1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to refrigerators and, more particularly, to smart refrigerators providing automated management of stored items.
2. Related Art
Refrigerators include a thermally insulated unit and a cooling system to keep contents in the unit at a cooler temperature than the ambient temperature. The cool temperature maintains freshness of food items. Smart refrigerators may provide internet access and maintain a food inventory using a touchscreen display panel. However, the food inventory is typically manually entered by a user through the touchscreen display panel, which can be inconvenient for users.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.